


A trick

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: Et si Tony se réveillait pour avoir une surprise des plus surprenantes ? Cela dit, trouver qui avait eu la gentillesse de lui faire une telle surprise n'était pas sorcier. Ah ah, vous avez dit sorcier ? Je dirais plutôt "magicien" . Et puis, sérieusement, Tony avait vraiment autre chose en tête à ce moment là pour faire la différence. / FrostIron, Rating M pour scène/langage





	A trick

A trick : 

...

« A vouloir blesser, on l'est parfois plus »

…

 

Tony avait fait plusieurs fois ce rêve. En réalité, il s'agissait plus d'un fantasme extrême que d'un rêve, mais qu'importe. Il avait souvent imaginé son corps se transformer soudainement en corps féminin. Une poitrine généreuse lui pousser sur le torse, une intimité moins encombrante entre les jambes, et des hanches parfaites. 

Et bien, ce matin là, Tony ne savait pas s'il était encore totalement endormi, mais il s'était réellement réveillé avec un corps de femme. En effet, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, il s'était découvert nu, ou plutôt nue devrais-je dire, des seins écrassés sous son poids et une masse de cheveux lui cachant la moitié du visage. 

Non mais que...?

Ok. D'accord. Il avait certes tenté de refermer les yeux, puis de les rouvrir mais rien, rien du tout. Lui qui avait tant désiré ceci, voilà qu'il s'était mis à paniquer en ce demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Et encore, si la surprise s'arrêtait là. Mais non. 

En entrant dans la cuisine, une belle blonde aux lèvres pulpeuses l'avait accueillie, les larmes aux yeux, une chemise trop grande déformée par la courbe de ses seins sur les épaules. Ste...STEVE ?

« Tony ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir, »

Bon, oui, il s'agissait de Steve. Tony essayait de le rassurer. Il devait juste être bien endormi, ou sous une drogue incroyablement puissante. JARVIS réfuta ses hypothèses. 

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'une petite femme aux cheveux châtains bouclés, et qui avait une paire de lunettes sur le nez d'entrer. 

Elle semblait tout à fait déprimée. "Me transformer un en énorme monstre vert passe," fit-elle, presque marmonnant pour elle-même,"mais avoir maintenant la capacité de me transformer en femme pendant la nuit, TROP c'est TROP"

Tony eut pendant un instant l'image d'une Hulkette, ou une She-Hulk*, puis se reprit l'instant suivant afin d'aller soutenir son Science Bro. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous est arrivé ? On a fait la fête hier soir ou...? »

Tony secoua la tête. "Non. Je suis rentré tard du boulot. Tout le monde dormait. Et je suis rentré seul**"

Un cri retentit dans le salon adjacent à la cuisine. Apparemment Clint et Natasha avaient regardé un film là bas hier soir, et ils venaient de se réveiller. Tony et Steve échangèrent un regard entendu. La question pouvait se poser, en effet. Natasha était une femme. Serait-elle devenue un homme ? 

« CL-CLINT ! » s'exclama la voix féminine de Natasha. 

Et elles déboulèrent toutes deux dans la cuisine. Natasha parfaitement normale, et Clint en une belle femme qui portait une tenue d'archer. Natasha s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle aperçut ses coéquipiers, ou plutôt coéquipières. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il- »

« Tiens c'était justement la question qu'on se posait ! »commenta sarcastiquement Bruce(Brucette ?) un peu trop sur les nerfs. 

Tony ne semblait pas trop stressé par la situation. Fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Il avait toujours rêvé de jouer la femme fatale pour voir jusqu'où son pouvoir de séduction pouvait aller. 

Puis. Et puis. 

Oh shit. Il fermit les yeux. 

« Tony ? » demanda Steve. 

« Putain. Je crois que je sais, putain. »

Natasha émit un son réprobateur devant tant de grossièreté, puis intima au génie de poursuivre. 

« Loki. Qui d'autre ? Il doit encore m'en vouloir de l'avoir trompé. Et d'avoir rompu. » proposa Tony. 

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la cuisine. Steve foudroyait littéralement Tony du regard, qui lui levait les yeux au ciel. Le playboy finit par lever les mains théâtralement, comme pour se défendre. 

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Je vais l'appeler, m'expliquer, me faire pardonner et même l'inviter à boire un verre »

Steve fronça les sourcils. "Tu as abusé avec Loki, lui qui a tellement changé. Je suis presque d'accord avec la punition qu'il t'inflige. Et il doit sûrement penser que nous voir ainsi te fera te sentir coupable, donc tu vas tout faire pour arranger cela et cesser de te comporter comme un néandertal"

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Natasha tendit un téléphone à Tony et lui ordonna d'arranger la situation. Pendant ce temps là, Bruce se rongeait les ongles et marmonnant qu'il avait très mal dormi. Clint, lui, comparait bêtement la taille de ses seins avec ceux des autres, et aussi de Natasha. 

Tony s'isola dans le salon, avala difficilement sa salive, fut pendant un moment intenable à se tordre les doigts comme un con puis composa le numéro. Pendant l'attente, il réfléchissait. Oui, quel idiot il avait été avec Loki. Ils avaient tellement échangé, avancé ensemble et il ne s'agissait pas que d'une affaire au lit. Mais Tony avait justement senti qu'il n'était plus "Stark" en agissant ainsi, et l'avait trompé avec la première paire de seins qui passait. Et regrettait encore aujourd'hui. 

« ...Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » marmonna une voix, assez agressivement nota-t-il. 

Tony avala une nouvelle fois sa salive et débita trop rapidement à son goût :

« Tu me manques, Lo. S'teuplaît, faut que je te parle, j'ai été un tel con et je mérite rien venant de toi juste, écoute, juste s'il te plaît, lève ce sort qui nous a transformés en fille. »

Un rire malicieux se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil et Tony se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas réduire l'appareil en bouillie. Déjà, parce que a)il détestait ne pas avoir le pouvoir et b)ça lui avait tellement manqué qu'il en aurait bandé si sa queue se trouvait toujours là où elle devrait normalement être. 

« Ah la la, Tony Tony Tony. Tu dois être si délicieuse à observer et à déguster, je n'ai pas envie de cesser. Et tu mérites tout ceci, tu sais ? »

« Moi, oui. Pourquoi les autres ? »

« Pour pimenter le tout. Tu ne dois pas supporter de les voir ainsi, et le fait de te sentir coupable te fera doublement souffrir comme lorsque tu m'as... »

La voix du dieu sembla mourir sur la fin de la phrase. 

« Loki...Je, vraiment, je sais pas comment te convaincre que je suis désolé mais, » il-elle-peu-importe soupira. 

« Je veux te voir, je veux des excuses dans les yeux, sincères. Je sais que ça va te demander beaucoup d'effort mais c'est ce que je souhaite. Ce soir, dans notre ancien appartement, enfin, si tu t'en souviens » (aie ça pique) « en attendant, bonne journée. »

Et il raccrocha. 

Tony écrasa le téléphone en miettes. 

…

Habillée d'une jupe longue jupe noire près du corps et d'un chemisier rouge empruntés à Natasha -ils avaient les mêmes tailles, fort heureusement-, Tony se retrouva le soir même à attendre, la main suspendue dans le vide, devant la porte de l'ancien appartement qu'il partageait avec Loki pendant les week end. L'hésitation laissa place au doute et même à la peur.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? 

Il soupira, toujours pas habitué de baisser les yeux pour trouver une paire de seins et des cuisses dévoilées par la fente de sa jupe longue(même si Natasha avait eu du mal à le convaincre de porter cela). 

Finalement, ce fut Loki qui ouvrit la porte. Un sourire malicieux et WOWOW sexy sérieusement étira ses lèvres. Ses yeux émeraude glissèrent sur le corps féminin face à lui et une langue vint même humidifier des lèvres fines que Tony avait tant aimé voir autour de son membre. 

« Bonsoir Tony. » dit-il. 

La tension était si palpable qu'une ville aurait carrément pu être alimentée par cet énergie. Non, je n’exagère pas. 

Tony se sentit « observée » lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement si familier et singulier. En effet, il l'avait acheté pour qu'ils puissent y passer des fins de semaine agréable, avec la vue sur New York imprenable ainsi que la disposition luxueuse. 

« Tu as refait la déco ? » commenta Tony, plus pour alléger l'ambiance qu'autre chose. 

Loki sourit à nouveau et ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise avant de se diriger bizarrement vers Tony. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, Tony remarqua ainsi à cet instant qu'un mur lui barrait l'accès derrière lui, et était, bien entendu, piégé. 

« Je ne suis pas là pour t'entendre faire l'idiot. Ou plutôt l'idiote, devrais-je. » gloussa-t-il. 

L'image du crâne de Loki défoncé sur le carrelage traversa l'esprit de Tony, si bien qu'il ne nota pas tout de suite la main aux longs doigts -eux aussi, nom de dieu, lui manquaient- posés sur sa cuisse fendue. 

« Tony Tony Tony, je t'ai bien réussie. J'ai envie de te faire tellement de choses. »

Tony déglutit et se sentit rougir. Non, non pas de ça pitié. 

« Je suis venu m'excuser, tu te souviens. »

« Hum, bien entendu. Et moi je suis venu te baiser. Laisse moi m'occuper de toi et je considérerai que nous sommes quittes. »

Loki joignit gestes à la parole et déposa furieusement ses lèvres sur celles de la belle femme, toujours aussi petite que lui, et ses mains se frayèrent un chemin sous son chemise, trouvant ses seins rebondis. Tony sentit des perles de sueur couler sur sa nuque tandis que ses pointes dressées le rendait fou-folle. 

Oui, d'un côté, il en avait tellement envie. Et puis, c'était mieux de s'excuser ainsi, non ? Il fallait aussi avouer qu'il était curieux de savoir quelles étaient les sensations que Loki allait lui procurer. Il en eut déjà une rapide réponse lorsque les doigts habiles touchaient, caressaient, malaxaient ses seins, et surtout, ses pointes rouges d'envie. 

« Je vais tellement te prendre que tu me supplieras de rester ainsi pour que je puisse te baiser encore, et encore. » jura Loki, en le soulevant par les fesses, en coupe, et en l'écrasant contre le mur. La jupe ne ressembla bientôt plus à une jupe -désolée Nat- et le chemisier vint rejoindre le bout de tissu noir. Tony déchira littéralement la chemise blanche de Loki, défit bouton et braguette de son jean serré et retira son sous-vêtement pour y retrouver avec une joie incommensurable la queue divine. 

« Loki, la chambre, vite. » parvint à articuler Tony, totalement excitée. 

Ce fut à la fois troublant et excitant de se retrouver en dessous de Loki, la bite dressée et en sueur, prêt à le baiser sans vergogne. Mais là, ses pensées n'étaient qu'une bouillie informe et asociale. Il voulait, et maintenant. 

Il y eut un étrange interlude pendant lequel Loki embrassait Tony amoureusement, ses sentiments dégoulinaient dans ses baisers amoureux, et puis sa bouche se mit à glisser sur ses seins, son ventre, titillant son nombril au passage et puis,et puis...

« OH PUTAIN DE- » jura Tony en s'arquant soudainement lorsque la langue suça son clitoris, et qu'un doigt s'introduisit en « lui ». 

Des étoiles dansaient devant sa tête. Il goûtait à quelque chose de si inédit, si dangereux, de mal, avec Loki aux commandes. 

Et. Il. Aimait. 

Le jeu, la torture délicieuse dura longtemps, mais pas assez. Et pourtant, tant mieux, car Tony sentait qu'il était près à jouir rien qu'en croisant les yeux malicieux de Loki. 

Les trois doigts difficilement introduits de sorte à l'étirer suffisamment, Loki jura qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il introduisit sa longue queue pale et commença un rythme lent. 

Tony était à bout de souffle, hors d'haleine. Nom de...Nom de...Ses yeux écarquillés rencontrèrent ceux de Loki, alors qu'il avait également la vue de leurs corps emboîtés, ses jambes écartées largement de part et d'autre de la poitrine laiteuse de Loki. Puis le dieu accéléra la cadence et les jambes de Tony bougeaient en rythme, dans les airs, alors que la queue le pilonnait. C'était si bon. Il gémissait sans retenue. Des sons qu'il ne se connaissait pas sortaient de sa bouche. Les lèvres de Loki rejoignirent les siennes, comme pour sceller cet accord, ses excuses. 

« Je t'aime, » laissa échapper Tony, les larmes aux yeux. 

Loki s'arrêta à cet instant, toujours enfoncé. Sourcils froncés, bouche légèrement entrouverte, il fixait Tony. Une main caressa sa joue et captura une larme qui roulait silencieusement. 

« Moi aussi, Tony. »

Ils jouirent ensemble, dans un des orgasmes les plus dévastateurs qu'ils aient jamais eu. 

…

Tony s'éveilla avec un mal de dos, un corps enroulé autour du sien et un bras lourd et chaud sur sa poitrine. 

Sa...

Il n'avait plus de seins. Il avait retrouvé son organe génital masculin et sa pilosité masculine. Son bouc était de retour, tout était là. Il se retourna légèrement et aperçut Loki. Il dormait, semblait si paisible. Tony prit une décision importante, une qu'il aurait prendre depuis tellement longtemps;il resta couché près du dieu et se rendormit. 

C'était un nouveau départ pour eux. 

…

The end,   
A trick, by xNJx

…

 

*Miss Hulk (She-Hulk en version originale), est un personnage de fiction, une super-héroïne appartenant à l'univers Marvel de la société Marvel Comics. Créée par Stan Lee et John Buscema, elle apparaît pour la première fois dans Savage She-Hulk, en 1980.

**Je sais qu'il s'agit de femmes, mais je garde l'accord masculin pour une raison simple, les personnages sont avant tout des hommes


End file.
